


Маскировка

by faikit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Мстители по очереди заражаются магическим вирусом, позволяющим им обращаться в кого угодно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cover ID](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919955) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Они все успевают подхватить вирус, позволяющий обращаться в кого угодно. Он переходит от одного члена команды к другому, и хоть Щ.И.Т. называет его самым безопасным из всех магических вирусов, все равно вызывает определенный хаос.  
Тони обретает способность менять обличье первым. Он по очереди прикидывается другими Мстителями и выспрашивает у них, что они на самом деле думают о Тони Старке. Выясняет, что Стив относится к нему с немалым уважением, Роуди – постоянно беспокоится, а Коулсон слишком профессионал, чтобы называть Тони занозой в заднице за глаза, хотя в лицо готов сказать это при любом удобном случае. Еще он выясняет, что Брюс засыпает при беседе с кем угодно, а не только с Тони, и что Наташа способна вычислить его даже в чужом обличье. ДЖАРВИС почему-то тоже. Тони часами изучает его код, но так и не может найти объяснение.  
Тор заражается следующим. Он использует вирус, чтобы повеселить остальных. Сперва превращается во Фьюри и надевает розовую балетную пачку. Затем становится Коулсоном – и обряжается в кожаные штаны, а на голову прикрепляет фиолетовый ирокез. После принимает обличья наиболее ненавистных Мстителями политиков и знаменитостей, чтобы они могли отвесить им оплеух. Наташа слишком увлекается процессом, Брюс отказывается принимать в этом участие, а Клинт спрашивает, нельзя ли ему найти настоящего поп-певца и врезать ему.  
Потом вирус прилетает Брюсу. Он избегает пользоваться им, разве только однажды притворяется Наташей в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы никто не пялился на него и не задавал глупых вопросов. Выясняется, что даже те в Щ.И.Т.е, кто знает об обмане, все равно опасаются выбешивать Наташу.  
Стив заражается сразу после Брюса. Отчаянно волнуясь, он показывает команде, как выглядел до сыворотки. Краснеет, когда Тони присвистывает и говорит:  
– Мелкий ты – горячая штучка. У меня на уме сплошные непристойности.  
Стив закатывает глаза и превращается обратно, но все равно чуть заметно улыбается.  
Клинт охотно притворяется другими членами команды. Сперва он входит в гостиную под видом Стива и ругается как сапожник, показывает Тору язык, сообщает всем, что им страшно повезло иметь такого командира, а потом щиплет Тони за задницу. Он отлично понимает, что никто на это не поведется, но наслаждается всеобщим весельем. Чуть позже Клинт превращается в Тони и спрашивает у каждого, не хочет ли кто с ним переспать. Коулсон немедленно напоминает о своем электрошокере, Тор отказывается, но заявляет, что очень польщен, а Наташа говорит: «Заткнись, Клинт». Но он считает себя очень хорошим другом, поэтому когда Стив отвечает: «Хм... ладно?» – тут же бежит к Тони с сообщением, что Капитан Америка хочет с ним трахнуться, шлепает его по заднице и удаляется со словами: «Вперед, тигр!».  
Наташа подхватывает вирус прямо перед отлетом на секретную миссию. По возвращении вирус уже неактивен, но Мстители дружно спрашивают, проще ли шпионить, когда можно прикинуться кем угодно.  
– Да не очень-то, – пожимает она плечами.  
Клинт ухмыляется.  
– В Наташином случае это не нужно.


End file.
